The Sorting
by Another Writer Who Loves
Summary: Crossover with the concept of Harry Potter. Loki's sorting into one of the houses of Hogwarts along with his thoughts and his pleas that goes into the sorting.


Loki sat hiding in his compartment underneath the seat. For what seemed to be the fifth time he saw through the window of the doors as his older brother Thor ran through the entire train calling out his name.

He bit back a sigh. The idiot didn't seem to realize that Loki wanted to spend the train ride alone, perhaps meet a few other people that weren't his brother or his friends.

His heart leaped into his throat when the compartment door opened. Startled he jumped up and banged his head on the seat.

Cursing to himself silently he glanced to see who had entered his compartment.

A boy, a first year obviously since he didn't have the house colors printed on the robes that he was already wearing, was staring at him with his head tilted to the side.

"Why are you sitting under the seat?" he asked.

"Hiding from my brother." Loki answered. When Thor ran past his compartment Loki slithered back into the shadows as best as he was able to so as to not be seen.

The boy glanced over his shoulder as Thor ran by, yelling Lokis name louder now, and stepped into the compartment completely before closing the door behind him. Almost as an afterthought he reached up and tugged the curtain to block the window.

"Bring that back up." Loki hissed. "He'll get curious as to why the curtains are closed on this one and come in."

"Or he might not." the boy said sitting down in the seats opposite Loki. "It might be more comfortable if you sit on the seats you know."

Loki scowled at the boy as he crawled out from under the seat. He took a moment to stretch his arms and legs and roll his head to the right and left to get the crick out before collapsing on the seat.

"How long were you under the seat?" the boy asked amused.

"Too long." Loki answered as he stretched out on the seat. He glanced up at the boy. "What's your name?"

"Bruce." he answered. "Bruce Banner."

"Ah." Loki said nodding his head. "Muggle born."

"Half-blood actually." Bruce corrected. "My mother's a witch. Dads a muggle. You?"

"Pureblood." Loki answered. "Loki Odinson."

"Odinson?" Bruce asked.

"Family tradition." Loki said. "To take on the last name of your father's first name and add either son or dottir to the end of it."

Before Bruce could say anything the compartment door opened once more. Loki nearly dove to get back underneath the seat before he got a good look at the person.

It was a girl with red hair. She raised an eyebrow at Lokis actions.

"Hiding from my brother." Loki said in defense of her stare.

Almost as if timed Thor was heard calling out "Brother!" once more.

The girl gave a quiet chuckle before she reached out into the hallway, brought in another boy, and the both of them entered the compartment, closing the door behind them.

"Clint." the boy said throwing his arms behind his head. He nodded towards the girl. "That's Natasha."

Loki frowned as he sat back on the seat. Clint sat next to him while Natasha sat next to Bruce.

"Isn't that Russian?" Loki asked Natasha. When she nodded he asked "Then why come to Hogwarts? Drumstrang seems like the right choice."

Natasha shrugged as she settled back in her seat.

"So." Clint said clapping his hands. "Houses. Anyone got an idea of where they are going?"

The four of them looked at each other quietly now. None of them wished to speak.

"I suppose Hufflepuff wouldn't be that bad." Bruce said slowly.

Clint snorted. "Hufflepuff is the house where the rejects get sent to."

Bruce narrowed his eyes. His entire demeanor changed at that moment to someone who would be overlooked to someone who nearly screamed of threat and predator. It seemed that he actually grew slightly bigger and he gave a low growl. "My mother was in Hufflepuff."

"But a damn good house it still is despite all the rumors thrown around about it." Clint continued easily. "Damn loyal friends can be found there."

Loki gave a snort and grinned at the dirty look Clint threw at him.

"Alright, so where do you think you're going?" Clint asked him.

The smile fell off of Lokis face to Clint satisfaction.

"My entire family on my father's side has been in Gryffindor for ages." Loki said. "The only logical place for me is Gryffindor."

"But there's no guarantee that you'll be going in there too." Clint said gleefully. "You might end up in Hufflepuff. Or worse, Slytherin."

The compartment door opened once more and another first year boy stood there. When he saw Bruce he jumped and nearly tackled Bruce in a hug.

"It's good to see you too Tony." Bruce said dryly, returning the hug.

Tony grinned as he settled on Bruces other side. "Tony Stark." he said introducing himself.

The other four introduced themselves as well. Soon they were talking of their own childhoods, both Loki and Natasha came from pureblood families while Clint was a muggleborn and Tony and Bruce were both half-bloods.

However Lokis mind continued to turn back to the thought that had plagued him ever since he had first gotten his acceptance letter.

Which house would he be in?

Gryffindor was the prime choice. The only choice really. If he got into Gryffindor everything would be good. If he got into Gryffindor everything would turn out great.

He would finally be Thors equal.

Time passed quickly for the group. The snack cart came and Loki and Tony quickly pooled their coins together to get enough food for everyone to share. They laughed as each one warily tried Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans and then compared cards from their Chocolate Frogs.

However soon, however too soon in Lokis opinion, they arrived at the train station. Those who had not already done so had all changed quickly into their robes and left the train. The first years stood on the platform unsure of where to go.

Suddenly Loki was lifted into the air with a pair of arms around his waist and chest clutching tightly at him.

"Brother!" he heard Thor say. "I have finally found you! I have been looking for you practically the entire ride!"

If this was Thors voice now Loki shuddered to think about how it would be during and after puberty.

"I am happy to see you too brother." Loki said patting his brother's hand. "Do you think you can put me down now?"

Thor placed Loki back on his feet and gave a pout. "I was looking for you for hours." Thor said. "Where were you?"

"I was with a group. Friends." Loki said. He shot a look towards where Tony, Clint, Natasha, and Bruce were who smiled back at him.

Thor grinned. "Friends! At last!"

"First years! First years this way!" a loud voice echoed over the grounds as a man walked towards them.

"The groundkeeper here." Thor answered seeing Lokis questioning look. ""He is going to take you to the school. Good luck at the sorting!" he finished as he ran back to where his own friends were waiting for him.

It was a boat ride to the castle. Four to a boat so mournfully Tony, Bruce, Clint, and Natasha were pushed into one boat and had taken off leaving only enough time for them to glance back at Loki with disappointment and sadness on their faces. Loki ignored the sting he felt at that moment and instead focused on getting onto a different boat.

However the moment they had reached land the four of them immediately joined Lokis side again.

The next few minutes were a blur. They were taken into the castle and a lecture began immediately. Before they were able to process what had just been said ghosts had appeared, scaring some of the muggleborns.

Soon, too soon, too soon, it was time for the sorting.

As they walked down the great hall Lokis eyes instinctively sought out Thor. Thor grinned at him when their eyes connected. His friends, Sif, Vostagg, and Fandrel, were by his side. Loki also recognized second year Steve Rogers from the pureblood dinners.

The sorting hat was sitting on its customary stool. Once quiet reigned through the hall and the eyes of all the first years were on him the hat opened its mouth and sang.

"_**Oh you may not think I'm pretty,**_

_**But don't judge on what you**_

_**See,**_

_**I'll eat myself it you can find**_

_**A smarter hat than me.**_

_**You can keep your bowlers**_

_**Black,**_

_**Your top hats sleek and tall,**_

_**For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting**_

_**Hat**_

_**And I can cap them all.**_

_**There's nothing hidden in**_

_**Your head**_

_**The Sorting Hat can't see, **_

_**So try me on and I will tell**_

_**You**_

_**Where you ought to be.**_

_**You might belong in Gryffindor,**_

_**Where dwell the brave at heart,**_

_**Their daring, nerve, and chivalry**_

_**Set Gryffindor's apart;**_

_**You might belong in Hufflepuff,**_

_**Where they are just and loyal,**_

_**Those patient Hufflepuff's are **_

_**True**_

_**And unafraid of toil;**_

_**Or perhaps in Slytherin**_

_**You'll make your real friends,**_

_**Those cunning folks use any**_

_**Means**_

_**To achieve their ends.**_

_**So put me on! Don't be**_

_**Afraid!**_

_**And don't get in a flap!**_

_**You're in safe hands (though**_

_**I have none)**_

_**For I'm a Thinking Cap!"**_

The moment the hat finished its song the professor, after a nod from Headmaster Fury, immediately started to call the students forward.

Loki could barely hear the students' names let alone what houses were chosen for them over the sound of his own heart hammering inside of his chest. However he tried to force himself to listen to when his friends were called up.

"Bruce Banner!"

"_**Ravenclaw!"**_

"Clint Barton!"

"_**Hufflepuff!"**_

"Loki Odinson."

Loki felt his heart plummet to his feet. Swallowing the lump in his throat he forced his legs to walk towards the sorting hat. Dimly he could hear his brother calling his name once more and cheering him on.

His perfect older second year brother.

The golden Gryffindor son.

His heart now beating heavily in his chest Loki reached the stool, turned around, refused to make eye contact with his brother who was trying to catch his eye, and felt more than saw as the sorting hat was placed on his head.

'_**Interesting. Very interesting.' **_he heard the hat say.

'_Gryffindor. Gryffindor. Gryffindor.' _Loki thought over and over again.

'_**Will you let me do my job?' **_the hat asked him. _**'I have been doing this for centuries; I know what I am doing.'**_

'_Gryffindor. Gryffindor. Gryffindor.'_

'_**Hush child. Let me think.' **_the hat said.

'_**Incredible knowledge and a great understand of magic and its control. A severe thirst to prove yourself.'**_

'_Gryffindor. Gryffindor. Gryffindor.'_

'_**And yet. You feel inferior to your brother. Your brother was very clear in where he was heading, as are you.'**_

'_Gryffindor. Gryffindor. Gryffindor.'_

'_**No. not Gryffindor.'**_

Loki panicked now. He gripped the side of the stool tightly.

'_Why not?' _he thought desperately.

"_**Gryffindor. 'Their daring, nerve, and chivalry set Gryffindors apart.' Courage. Bravery. Nerve. Chivalry." **_the hat told him. _**'You have daring and nerve however courage and bravery…'**_

'_I am not a coward!' _

'_**Nor did I suggest you were. However with Gryffindor their bravery is first and foremost. Willing to throw themselves head first into problems with no regard to themselves and only on how to protect others.' **_the hat continued. _**"You on the other hand. You are brave and loyal; do not take this as an insult. However you are more sly. You use words as your weapons. You prefer to think your problems through and find the best path for you."**_

'_So Ravenclaw then.' _Loki said feeling himself relax slightly. Ravenclaw wasn't bad; his mother had been in Ravenclaw.

'_**You have the thirst for knowledge yes. "Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure." Intelligence. Creativity. Learning. Wit. However. Ravenclaw are hardworking and will tire themselves endlessly. An open mind to all things around them. You have a thirst for knowledge, yes. However you refuse to allow other ideas into your head. You will learn both sides, true. But in the end the choice you made in the beginning is the one you will take in the end while Ravenclaw students will countless times go from one side to the other.'**_

'_Not Hufflepuff.' _Loki all but begged.

'_**In truth I never even considered you for Hufflepuff. "Those Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil." Hard work. Patience. Justice. Loyalty. Yes you have those however there are more layers to you child. And in the end, there is one house that remains that fits you.'**_

'_Gryffindor. Gryffindor. Gryffindor.'_

'_**Oh come now. I thought we were already past this.'**_

'_Gryffindor. Gryffindor. Gryffindor.'_

'_**Child, listen to me. When one comes to me to be sorted I will always listen to their output and try to accommodate their wishes into the sorting. Very few times I had to go against their wishes. And perhaps this is one of those times. "Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness." Ambition. Cunning. Leadership. Resourcefulness. Tell me, does that not sound like you? Slytherin, despite its reputation and rumors is not evil. The house is not what makes the students evil. It is the students that make the house evil.'**_

'_Gryffindor. Gryffindor. Gryffindor.'_

Loki thought he heard the hat give a sigh._** 'Listen to me before you give me a headache with your constant repeating. I will call out your house in a couple minutes. Now listen very carefully.'**_

'_**I have seen your mind and heart Loki. I have seen your desire to be your brother's equal. You don't want to surpass him; you just wish to be his equal. To get out of his shadow and have others notice you. Odin, you wish for him to show the same love and respect he has for your brother to you. I understand your desires and I am trying to set you on a path that will help you with that.'**_

'_**Unless you recognize that you are a separate person from your brother you will never get out of his shadow. You will get establish yourself. You will spend forever trying in vain to become his equal if you continue to follow him in such a way.'**_

'_**Now I am going to sort you. The next house that passes your mind as your decision will be mine. I have told you the four of them and all that they stand for. So now choose child. Choose what house you wish to be in.'**_

Loki closed his eyes tightly, trying to keep those few tears from coming down. He shuddered and even his mind shook when he thought of his house and his choice.

'_**If it is any consolation, your father was also sorted into that house.'**_

Loki frowned. _'My father there? My father was in Gryffindor.'_

'_**I didn't mean Odin. I meant your blood father.'**_

Before Loki could demand to know what he meant the hat opened its brim and screamed out its choice.

"Slytherin!"

**I do not own Avengers or anything Marvel or Harry Potter related. There is a slight chance that I will continue this in one way or the other.**


End file.
